Von Willebrand factor (vWf) is synthesized in endothelial cells and megakaryocytes. We identified differences in the carbohydrate content between plasma and platelet vWf. Studies are now in progress to specify the role(s) of carbohydrates in vWf function survival, molecular size, and bioactivity.